


So Fancy (You Already Know)

by Softchelles



Series: Fine. [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Far from home speculation, awkward dorks at a fancy restaurant, little bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchelles/pseuds/Softchelles
Summary: Peter & Michelle go to a fancy restaurant.OrThis is a date. This is totally a date. Oh no.





	So Fancy (You Already Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Look don't @ me, okay. I hate Iggy Azalea, but the lyric was the first thing that came into my mind so that's the title and we're sticking to it. I know, I KNOW. But it's happened and now we're moving past it.
> 
> Moving on.
> 
> This is part 2 of a sort of mini series thing speculating about far from home (part one being Pre-Date Jitters, which you should probably read before hand, but if not, that's fine. Welcome to part two. These two losers are going on their first real date) because I've got a lot of different theories and ideas, which as I said before, may totally change once the actual trailer drops and as we get closer to the movie. It's really fun to take the bits of information we have and just run with it. I'd love to hear what you guys think is going to happen. Tweet me @softchelles let's DISCUSS

The blood in Michelle veins turned to ice because he was staring. The voice in the back of her mind screamed; _this was a **mistake!.** _ She wanted to shrink down to the size of a mouse and scurry away to some place he couldn’t find her. There was time. She could run away. She could start a whole new life, a new identity, and nobody had to know who she was or just how humiliated she felt in this moment.

Before she could further iron out the details—how she’d have to change her name, her clothes, do something crazy with her hair (maybe she’d go _red_ )—Peter opened his mouth. 

“You, uh… you look….” 

Michelle’s arms crossed defensively across her chest. She was ready to switch from flight to fight. “What?” 

She almost felt guilty for the scowl on her face when he spoke next. “You look really pretty.”

_Oh._

❖

Peter probably shouldn’t have said that. 

But it wasn’t like this was the first time he thought it. Maybe he’d always known. It just took seeing her for the first time on their date for it to really hit.

Holy shit. 

This was a date. They were going on a date.

And Peter had just called Michelle Jones beautiful, but she was glaring at him like she wished he was dead. Maybe he’d overstepped. Maybe the comment was too much. 

“I’m sorry… if that was weird, or not cool for me to say,” he apologized. He could feel himself starting to stumble over his words, but couldn’t stop the word vomit that followed. “You’re not _just_ pretty. You’re also really smart, and cool, and badass and-- I didn’t mean for it to sound like those things aren’t as important as being pretty, because like—you are. But you’re those things... I’m—“

“Peter.” She cut him off. The scowl had faded. It almost looked like a smile. “It’s fine. Thank you.”

He took a deep breath, apparently having forgotten how to breathe somewhere between the rambling and seeing Michelle in the lobby. “So uh, ready?”

Michelle bit at her lip, nodding quickly. “Yeah. Sure. Let’s go… or… yeah.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, though he wasn’t quite sure what they were agreeing to. Going to the restaurant, right? It had to be going to the restaurant?

❖

The restaurant was just like Betty had described it. Everything from floor—tile stones made of jaded marble, with little flickers of gold hidden in the crevices—to the vaulted ceilings that held crystal chandeliers—screamed class. The candles and flowers at the center of the table the maître d’ led them too added to the atmosphere. 

She knew this was a date.  
But now this was like a _date_ date.

When she was finally seated and able to look Peter in the eye, he had the same awestruck realization painted all across her face. It was almost comforting. At least they could be out of their element together. 

A waiter soon came to their table, holding out a bottle of wine.

“Oh, no. We’re not-- old enough. Uh—“ Peter started to explain.

“Yes we are,” Michelle countered, quirking a brow in his direction. European drinking ages were vastly different than the rule for America. She looked back at the man and nodded politely. 

“Oh. Right,” Peter chuckled, as if suddenly catching on to why they were being offered wine. “Then uhhh… yeah. Same. Some for me too, please.”

The waiter gave a knowing smile as he filled their glasses. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you,” Michelle smiled back. When she looked over at Peter he was lifting the glass to his lips, chugging as if it was water and he’d just run a marathon. She stifled a laugh as she watched the regret fill his face, followed by the twist of his features as he set the glass back down. 

“You sip it, loser.”

❖  
“Right,” Peter shook his head, because he honestly should have known that. It’s not like he’d never had a drink before. But this drink was totally different than the occasional cheap beer he’d sneak at one of Flash’s parties. It was way more bitter than he’d imagined. It was almost kind of sweet, like there were hints of some sort of something he was supposed to recognize, and maybe would be able to identify if he was some sort of real life fancy adult. 

But it didn’t really matter because Michelle had just called him loser, as she always did. It felt so familiar, so reassuring, and calmed his nerves just a bit. 

“Did May never let you drink at home?” Michelle asked, taking a sip from her own glass. 

“No, of course she didn’t. May doesn’t want me doing a lot of things,” he answered. Underage drinking probably used to be higher up on her list. Now she was far too busy worrying about his part time gig of fighting crime. “Your dad does?”

He didn’t miss the way she winced at his words. He’s such a _dumbass._ He knew that answer. Of course her alcoholic father had no qualms about Michelle drinking. “That was a stupid question, I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool.”  
It wasn’t cool.  
Her dad sucks.  
Peter knew that.

But she didn’t seem to mind his slip up. Her dad was thousands of miles away, and she was here with him.

They were together.  
On a date.

Holy _shit._

It was if the universe heard him start to freak out about the fact that he’s totally, definitely, 100% on a date with Michelle Jones because immediately after the thought re-entered his mind, an awkward silence filled the air between them. He pulled at his collar, as if that could stop him from choking on the palpable weirdness in the air. Michelle must have felt it too, because she was suddenly really interested in twirling a loose strand of hair around her fingers and avoiding eye contact like her life depended on it

Peter opened his mouth, ready to try and say something to break the silence, when his phone rang from his pocket. “Oh, uh, sorry,” he apologized quickly, pulling his phone out and taking a peek at the screen. 

_Quentin Beck._  
It was that Mysterio guy Nick Fury wanted him to work with.  
That in itself was still—mindblowing. Nick _Fury_ had tracked him down in Europe to ask him for help on some super secret mission, and he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

“Everything okay?”  
Michelle’s voice pulled him back to this present—to their date.

 

❖

“Oh, yeah,” Peter answered quickly, clicking his phone shut and placing it face down onto the tablecloth in front of him. “Everything’s fine. It was—a guy that—I work with. At the, uh… the internship.”

“The internship….” Michelle repeated, trying to fight the urge to roll her eyes because seriously, Peter Parker was _the_ worst liar. She could not believe he thought she was stupid enough to believe his whole ‘Stark internship’ cover story. But yet, for some reason, he did. And even if they were on a date, she wasn’t going to pass up on an opportunity to poke holes in his logic. “They’re really bothering you even when you’re halfway across the world?”

“Yeah, well…” She stifled a smirk as he struggled to find an excuse. “Stark Industries is a big deal, and they’re still, you know, doing things... even while I’m on vacation.” 

“What kind of stuff do you do at your internship?” Michelle leaned forward, resting her chin into the palm of her hand. “You know, you don’t really talk about it much.”

“Oh it’s mostly paperwork, and stuff.”

“You think, living in the digital age, most of that stuff would be kept on computers now...”

“Yeah,” he chuckled nervously, lifting his glass to his lips. “You would think.”

Michelle paused for a moment, debating whether or not to make her next comment. 

When his phone interrupted them again, and he took a moment to type out a quick text, she decided yeah. She’s going for it.

“You spend a lot of time on the web, right?”

Peter choked on his drink.

❖

“The _what?”_

“The web,” Michelle repeated, deadpanning back at him. Oh _GOD._ She knew. She totally knew. She knew he was Spider-man and was about to call him out on it. Maybe this wasn’t a date at all. Maybe this was a chance for her to call him out on all the lies and secrets in front of all these people. That would make way more sense. This couldn’t possibly be a date. He was so stupid to think this was a date. He was an idiot if he ever thought someone like Michelle would be interested in him like _that._

She pulled him from his thoughts yet again. “You know. The world wide web. You’ve heard of the internet, haven’t you?”

His heart, which had dropped into his stomach, started to slow back to a normal pace. “I have. I have heard of that. Thing. Yes. I—“ 

Peter had never been so happy to see a waiter bring their food in his entire life. 

❖

“Your dinner is served,” the waiter smiled, delivering more than just their meal. He unknowingly had provided an out for Peter to escape her taunting. Now he was far too excited to dig into his pasta. Any comments alluding to his secret double life she already knew about would be way too obvious. And where was the fun in that?

But the night was still young.

This date was far from over.

…

Oh yeah…

They were still on a date.

Woah.

_Shit._


End file.
